Honeysuckle and Raspberries
by Gwen.Love
Summary: Another live journal prompt. This time featuring my favorite goofball and his lovely companion. Kurama x Kazuma


Kurama X Kazuma 50 livejournal prompts

_If you couldn't tell I have an addiction to coffee myself. Written for Liverpool1207 who has been so patient with me, even though I kept him waiting for many months. _

_Warning: Mentions of sex. Subtle mentions, but they are there, if you squint hard enough. _

01. Markets:  
Kazuma never understood why Kurama enjoyed the Farmer's market so much, but because it made his lover happy, he went along willingly.

02. Death:  
Even though it had been a rouse, a ploy to fire Yusuke to the brink of insane power, seeing Toguro's well-muscled fist plowing into Kazuma's chest was not a vision Kurama would forget easily.

03. Innocence:  
Kurama knew Kazuma was innocent, innocent in most worldly things, but the phrase, "Is that even possible?" opened up a world of possibilities for Kurama's often perverse mind.

04. Solid:  
Solid was in Kazuma's arms, in his well-built, strongly muscled chest. Kazuma was solid and sturdy whereas Kurama was soft, long and lean.

05. Moon:  
Under the light of the moon through the soft gauzy curtains, Kazuma was soft and pliant and perhaps just a touch fragile, a fact that never ceased to amaze Kurama.

06. Food:  
Kazuma was not allowed in the kitchen under any circumstance while Kurama was cooking nor was he allowed to cook himself. Cataclysmic things always occurred when Kazuma Kuwabara was in the kitchen.

07. Pumpkins:  
Whenever Kazuma was away for some such reason, especially during the harvest months, Kurama always kept a pumpkin in the house because the orange of the pumpkin matched the orange of his lover's hair perfectly.

08. Hands:  
Kazuma's hands were always a marvel to Kurama- they were large and wide palmed but always soft and gentle, especially upon his lover's rather fragile skin.

09. Sensual:  
Nothing roused Kazuma more than seeing a sleepy eyed, naked kitsune in his kitchen, half dozing over a steaming cup of tea.

10. Coffee:  
No matter how hard he tried, Kurama could never get Kazuma to give up his habit.

11. Question:  
When prompted why Kazuma never drank anything but coffee, Kurama only received a raised eyebrow and a, "why would I ever drink that crap?" as he scooted his rapidly cooling tea to the other side of the table.

12. Taste:  
Curiously, Kurama always tasted of honeysuckle and raspberries, but whenever such a thought occurred to Kazuma, his mouth was then occupied and whatever little thought he had, fled.

13. Sex:  
Kazuma was always gentle with Kurama, much to Kurama's dismay and amusement.

14. Surprise:  
Kazuma was still ever mindful and gentle with Kurama, but after Kurama roughly took him by surprise in the shower one morning, Kazuma would always think twice about being too gentle.

15. Devotion:  
Kurama knew he had a good thing when at six a.m. Kazuma stumbled in with a breakfast tray filled with cold cereal and toast and a little glass vase filled with a single red rose.

16. Waves:  
Sometimes Kurama liked to sit out on the beach beneath the night sky, listen to the waves and dream.

17. Kiss:  
The first time they kissed, it was almost an accident, and now Kazuma couldn't imagine never having kissed him in the first place.

18. Soft:  
Soft and flushed was Kurama's skin when Kazuma gently woke him in the middle of the night with feather light kisses over his warm and supple body.

19. Erotic:  
Erotic was the way Kurama looked in the soft light of dawn with his red tresses framing his face and his clever mouth so devoutly occupied on tender flesh.

20. Fear:  
Fear often lurked beneath Kazuma's subconscious as he remembered the way Kurama's body looked after his fight with Karasu; he'd never quite forget just how mortal Kurama could be.

21. Search:  
For someone so meticulous and orderly, Kazuma couldn't understand how Kurama could lose his reading glasses so often.

22. Name:  
Kurama remembered the first time Kazuma had used his birth name on accident in public and he would forever find it ironic that whenever Kazuma was angry, Kurama was always referred to as "Suichi".

23. Journey:  
Every day was a new and exciting journey; especially when Kazuma put his pants on backwards and his shirt inside out.

24. Scowl:  
Kurama couldn't pull off a scowl to save his life. Whenever Kazuma pointed this out, Kurama would scowl even more, causing Kazuma to laugh harder.

25. Punctual:  
Kurama, no matter the occasion or time of day, was always on time. Kazuma on the other hand could not be bothered with time, no matter the occasion.

26. Chocolate:  
Kurama always kept a hidden stash of chocolate and only one person on the planet knew it wasn't for him. Shizuru couldn't quite get over the fact her baby brother had an affinity for the sweet stuff.

27. Rules:  
There was only one rule within the Minamoto-Kuwabara household and that was never, ever mention a certain dark haired bat-like demon or either of the brothers.

29. Boxes:  
Come moving day Kazuma thought it would be a breeze to just zip right in and set up. Much to his dismay and utter bafflement, Kazuma watched as Kurama's boxes made homes in every nook and cranny.

30. Beautiful:  
Nothing was more beautiful to Kurama then the sight of a battle worn Kazuma wearing nothing but a grin as he tumbled face first into bed.

31. Beautiful:  
To Kazuma, beautiful was his fox as he sat ram rod straight in his chair, chin in his hands, glasses sliding off his nose as he tried to file taxes.

32. Confusion:  
There was always some confusion during the holidays as everyone tried to figure out just where to go and what to bring. Confusion was what Kurama liked the best.

33. Hope:  
Hope was Kazuma getting down on one knee, stumbling through a declaration of love as friends and family watched through eyes misted over and Kurama saying yes before he was even finished.

34. Return:  
Kurama always went off on more missions than Kazuma; it was simply an unspoken fact of life. But there was always much celebrating and love making upon his return.

35. Protection:  
Kurama never questioned Kazuma's innate need to serve as his protector, he simply enjoyed the fact that his mate cared enough to bare his teeth and flex his muscles to anyone who so dared to look at him wrong.

36. Foolish:  
Kurama knew it, but thankfully he was the only one. He knew it was foolish but he did it anyway. Every time Kazuma went away on some mission, Kurama kept a mulberry by his bedside table for good luck.

37. Shooting star:  
The first time Kurama saw a shooting star was the first time Kazuma said those three words that made his heart pound, his ears go fuzzy and his knees weak with desire.

38. Jealous:  
Jealousy never suited Kurama and he hoped it never would. But every time Yukina smiled and Kazuma's ears went pink, Kurama, just for a moment, thought gleefully of strangling his lover.

39. Need:  
It was always inconvenient, unsuitable and sometimes downright impractical. But Kurama found the first stirrings of need to be the most pleasant.

40. Trouble:  
Kurama knew he was in trouble the moment Kazuma sat beside him, leaned in closed, nibbled oh so softly on his ear, and murmured, "Hurry home soon".

41. Futile:  
Shoving a bed hog onto his side of the bed was never easy, but when that bed hog was taller and larger than you, the couch was always the best option.

42. Reach:  
Kazuma always seemed to be within reach, no matter how far apart they really were.

43. Rain:  
Kurama was particularly fond of rain as it gave his plants much needed nourishment. Rain also made his lover scowl bad temperedly which caused unlimited amusement for the kitsune.

44. Hair:  
Kurama always imagined that Kazuma's hair would be wiry and rough, but at the end of the day when all the gel was washed out, it was soft and supple and always a source of fascination.

45. Happiness:  
Happiness was coming home after a long day to strong arms and a soft caress.

46. Speed:  
Kurama would always be faster than Kazuma, but the moment someone said "pretty boy", Kazuma was up and on them before Kurama had time to blush.

47. Blood:  
Blood never bothered Kurama, his or someone else's. But the moment blood spilled from his human meant certain prolonged and painful death to whoever had dared.

48. Home:  
Home wasn't four walls and a roof, nor was it a place to store belongings. No, home was just the two of them, alone.

49. Heartache:  
There was a dull throbbing in his chest as he realized he wasn't getting any older but his partner seemed to be getting more gray hair than yesterday.

50. Gone:  
He was never getting him back, no matter how many times he screamed and cursed his mortal lover.


End file.
